


Pink Pastel Goths

by TheForestUnderQuarantine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DIY clothes, F/F, Leading New Altea, M/M, Pink is goth in Altean culture, Royal Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestUnderQuarantine/pseuds/TheForestUnderQuarantine
Summary: Allura has a day off from leading New Altea. She spends it with her friends, listening into Keith and Lance's bickering. Romelle becomes fixated on a new word. Goth. And Lance's explanation makes her think there's an equivalent to Altean fashion. Only, the colours of Altean goth fashion aren't black. They're pink.For Romellura Prompt Week 2021: Goth & Punk
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Pink Pastel Goths

Alteans, Lance and Keith were soon to learn, had a much different version of goth than humans did. But, even more to their surprise, they did have one.

It all started, like it often did, with Lance taking things a bit too far. Well, again like it often did, it was the result of Keith egging him on.

“Oh yeah? Well excuse me for wanting to look after my skin! I’m sorry that I sleep well and take care of my appearance. It’s for me, and for the people! We can’t all pull off the grungy-pasty-haven’t-slept-in-a-week-goth look.”

“First you think I have a mullet—which, by the way, is 80s, and by the way, I don’t—and now you’re thinking I look like I’m following 90s trends? Make up your mind. That extra sleep isn’t doing you any good when it comes to using your brains.”

“So now you think I’m stup—”

Romelle intercepted before a fight could break out. Or, well, she wasn’t really paying much attention to the mood of the paladins, having discovered a new word. “What is this ‘grungy goth’ thing?”

Lance blinked at her, mid-rant. “Keith. The grungy goth thing is Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes at him. Allura, from her space on the royal couch, would have thought it was hostile in the early days of being paladins. Now Allura thought they were decompressing. Just having fun verbally sparring, now that they could understand each other. 

Although …

She looked at Lance, looking slightly hurt and dejected for having his smarts doubted again. Maybe Keith didn’t know him as well as he should have. Keith was looking at Lance with caution though, worried he’d gone too far. Allura didn’t know if Lance saw him mouth ‘I don’t think you’re stupid.’ He needed to be brave and actually tell him. At some other point though, because Lance and Romelle were engaged in a very enthusiastic conversation. Allura switched attention.

“So it’s like rebellious wear? Sort of surrounding music?”

“It’s less about the music and more about the look,” Lance said solemnly. “They like their dark clothes, their dark make up and their jet black hair.”

Romelle blinked. “But he likes to wear red?”

“It’s the vibe of the red. And the fingerless gloves, those are totally goth. And the leather. My god. The leather. Paint his nails black, give him some fishnets and some damn good eyeliner, and voila. You have full goth Keith. Keith right now is Goth-lite.”

Keith glowered.

“But why do they wear these costumes?” Romelle was wide-eyed. 

“It’s about the look. Like the ‘my favourite place is a funeral, I’m only happy when it’s rain, I’d dig myself out of my own grave’ kind of posing. It’s about making a dramatic fashion statement.”

“We had that on old Altea,” Allura blurted. “The dramatic funeral look. But we never wore black—our clothes of mourning were pink.”

“Pink?” Lance blinked. “Princess, are you saying you’re the Goth paladin?”

“Altean Goth paladin,” she corrected. “I wore the colour of mourning into battle.”

“Like a badass,” Romelle breathed. “Oh Princess, this is amazing! Teach me how to pull off the look?”

Allura blinked, looking nervously at the door out of habit. Coran seemed to have a knack for turning up, like an unwanted stern uncle, whenever Allura was going to follow through on a bad idea. This was foolish though. She was a grown woman! She could make her own bad decisions for a cute lady now, damnit! 

“Of course! We’ll need to go harvest some juniberries from the palace grounds, and get a bucket of water ready. Also, some shirts and dresses that aren’t your favourites.”

“I don’t like the garrison uniform they gave me?”

“Done. We can make this—what was it? Grunge? We can do it.”

And they did, much to Keith and Lance’s drop jawed disbelief.

“We weave extra flowers over the outfit,” Allura said, dunking one of the garish princess dresses Coran had purchased her for a meeting into her own barrel of water dyed pink with crushed juneberries. “Like a mesh armour.”

“Like this?” Romelle said, slapping a flower onto her newly pink splotchy dyed (now non-)regulation garrison uniform. The soapy pink water dripped out from her still wet clothes onto the floor. 

Allura laughed. “Not quiet.”

She wove the stems of several together. “It’s like knitting. Would you like a vest? I think you’d like a vest. Oh, Keith? Could you be a dear and crush the flowers into a fine powder? They’re so versatile. That’s how we make the makeup. The lighter pink powders into a blush and eyeshadow, the darker pink becomes a liquid. It makes a—what did you call it Lance? An eyeliner? That’s the dramatic lines over the eyeline right?”

“Yep,” Lance said, crushing his own flowers faster than the cumbersome and confused Keith. “Eyeliner. It’s exactly what it says on the tin.”

“There’s a tin?” Romelle asked, Keith clearly wanting to do the same but not brave enough to say it. 

“No, it’s an Earth saying.”

“Ah,” Romelle said, putting on a woven flower cape and shoulder-pads. “Earth sayings are so stupid. They make no sense.”

Lance guffawed. Keith silently agreed with Romelle. 

Allura chuckled, relieved to have a day off from ruling new Altea with her friends. “How do I look?” She spun around.

Romelle clapped her hands together. “Beautiful! Like a real Rockstar!”

“It’s such a low-cost DIY way of making your clothes that little bit edgy. I did it all the time as a teenager. I had to tell my mother that it was not a phase, and now look at me. The Pink paladin. Can’t get more goth then that.” She chuckled. “Coran had a fit whenever he’d see the pink messes I’d leave around the castle carpet. And what I would do to my dresses! ‘Princess, it’s not the time for mourning wear! This is inappropriate!’ Oh, he’d get so pink himself. So of course I had to do it again.”

As if summoned, Coran appeared in the doorway. Taking one look at her clothes, he screamed. “Princess, no!”


End file.
